Something to Fear
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Jason is back, but promiscuous teens are not the ones in danger. M for Gore
1. Chapter 1

Jason x Justice League

AN: Only a minor change of height.

I own nothing

"Jason Voorhees…" The six foot eight monster stood bound to an obsidian tablet by barbed chains. "The thirteenth draws near but we cannot allow innocent blood to be spilled." The man let out an angry growl "We know… You were innocent; they laughed and reveled in your death. You first killed the two counselors guilty of their lust and you were content with your justice, but your mother wasn't." A sigh escaped his mouth. "She started the bloodshed by killing those who had nothing to do with what happened to you and when she was murdered you knew she would want anyone that went to that accursed camp to die. Hell contained you until the nightmare demon lured you out." The chains began to groan as Jason became angry at the mentioning of that man. "I personally thank you for ending him. We sent him to the realm of the forgotten and ended his descendants. You can't be dealt with the same way you are not driven by human desires. You require nothing to kill… So instead of stopping you we will allow you to do what you do so well." The chains that were digging into his bare skin disappeared letting Jason fall to the ground as a being of blinding light walked calmly forward.

Jason lurched forward, ready to strangle whoever it was, but stopped when he noticed a child cowering behind. "Jason you know who is behind me?" The child peered out from behind showing the deformity of his head. "You kept your childlike imagination, but once innocence is lost it is gone. Say hi to what you lost." Jason stood straight cocking his head to the left in confusion while the child looked upon his adult self with fear. Jason didn't like the look on his face. "Here is the deal. You will become the hero that this world needs." Both Jasons looked at the being the adult more confusion and the child looked with excitement as his earlier fear washed away. "You liked comics where the hero was a misunderstood monster, but we understand you Voorhees. You will be a monster that hunts other monsters to protect the innocent, as you once were." The adult Jason now understood; go out and kill who kill. He liked those who put up a fight those weird people from that weird place were fun. Jason remembered a man with flaming fist trying to offer him a deal of servitude and giving him an answer by strangling the man with his own intestines.

"Liu Kang had become corrupt as many of those warriors have become so some of those kills count." Whoever this light person was he was in Jason's head. "This is not for servitude, but freedom with restrictions. With you doing what you do to those who deserve it you will be seen as a hero sooner or later."

"Re…ssstrrii…c…tions"

"Very good young Voorhees; do you know what that means?" The child beamed at the praise and shook his head no. "It means things you can't do. Like when your mother told you no dessert without finishing your veggies." The being turned to the adult Jason. "Your restrictions will be one: No killing innocent people and two: give the redeemable a chance to redeem themselves. If they fail then they die. If you accept instead of being free to kill one day you will be able to carry out justice until you break one of those restrictions. You will have 'training wheels' for the first six months, then after that it is your judgement call." Two iron cuffs appeared floating in front of Jason. "If you accept put on the cuffs anything else is a no and your back on the slab."

Jason stared at the cuffs for a long minute trying to figure things out. If it was a trick he would make whoever this was pay. Those were his thoughts as he placed his hands in the cuffs and vanished. The young Voorhees vanished as well. "This is his only chance at redemption Ms. Voorhees. After the six months if he fails he will face oblivion."

A new slab appeared with a woman she weakly raised her head. "I have faith in my son. He's a good boy."

"No, no he's not and he doesn't need to be. He just needs to change. He'll start in a place with no shortage of guilty."

Welcome to Gotham was what the Sign was supposed to say, but someone cross out Gotham and put hell instead. Jason was standing in the rain in his hockey mask, brown jacket, black shirt, leather gloves, dark brown jeans, and mud covered boots. Jason looked at his wrists and saw the cuff weren't there, but it was if he could feel their weight… He didn't like it. "Too bad Jason the deal is for half a year. I will point you to your first kill. His is a block away hunting a young male and you will know him by the scars he uses as tally marks." Jason showed no signs he was startled by the voice he heard in his head though it did surprise him it was not his mother's.

Jason walk as homeless gave him a wide birth as not anger this person who was more than likely an escapee of Arkham. Jason looked upon them and could feel they have been living in fear; He could end that. "No Jason these are innocent people and you will not harm them. Find a scarred man name Victor Zsasz." Jason didn't even break stride as he contemplated murdering them "How about I put it this way…" Jason froze as if the world just fell on top of him, but if this was all the voice could do… "Why did you kill them?" Before Jason was an infinite hallway with all his victims displayed on the wall. This was still nothing to… "Why?" Jason's eyes fell upon his younger self sobbing at the sight. Why was he here; this was not a sight he should be seeing.

"Continue to harm the innocent your innocence gets harmed." The world faded away and Jason was back in the alley free to move. "So think before you act for I have plenty of punishments that will get to you. Now go after Zsasz!" Jason began walking ignoring his urge.

"HELP!"

"Use those impeccable hunting skills and kill a fellow hunter." All eyes were on Voorhees as he walked into thick steam and didn't walk out.

"Run, run, but you will be cured of this mortal flesh." A bald man with scars adorning his shirtless body spoke. A homeless teen was running terrified as those that could have help used him to get far away and avoid being another victim. "Hmmm" Zsasz threw his knife into the teen's right leg making him fall into trash cans knocking them over. Zsasz was on the boy dragging the knife out of him. "Let me help you…" Zsasz flipped the teen on his back with the knife posed to his throat "leave your worthless life." As Zsasz stared into his eyes enjoying the despair that showed in them, but soon his face frowned as hope replaced it. In the teen's eyes were a reflection of a dark imposing "Thank god; please help me!"

Zsasz stabbed the boy in the other leg before standing as the boy cried out in pain. "You aren't the bat he's preoccupied with Joker's latest scheme." As he spoke he flipped the knife in his hand as he turned to dark figure "And you're missing some ears along with a cape." The knife reflected light into his face. Jason turned away from the sudden light and Zsasz raced towards him with the blade sinking into Jason's neck. "Now you're dead, oh how I wish Batman would be this easy to kill. Then again, he wouldn't have a special place if he was." Zsasz smile soon turned into a frown as the behemoth of a man didn't fall over dead. He stabbed again and again, slashing and hacking at his throat as it didn't even register to the man. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" it felt like he was attacking granite.

Jason grew tired of his attacks and grasped Zsasz's throat slamming him against the wall. The grip was perfect in Zsasz's eyes strong enough to restrict air, but not enough to cause him to pass out. Zsasz was completely at this monsters mercy, but fear was the furthest thing from his mind though. There were two things that were going to happen in his head. One of the Bat's sidekicks would save him the bat record for saving the innocent was impressively aggravating, but he has yet to let one of his rouges be killed or two this was a scare tactic from a new vigilante either way he wasn't scared. That was until he started feeling severe pressure on his stomach. Jason was forcing his left hand through Zsasz's stomach until his hands grasped Zsasz's spine. Zsasz let out a strangled scream as he did. Jason removed his hand from Zsasz's throat and now was holding him by the base of his spine.

"Y-y- you… r-ruinAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Jason right hand was now reaching in grabbing above the left and stepped back from the wall with Zsasz in hand. If one could see his back they would see the skin stretching over the outline of Jason's gripping hands. Zsasz's screams, grew louder as his spine was snapped and then louder as he upper body started become detached from his lower body. Flesh was torn jaggedly and there was a tether of organs kept the two pieces connected. Zsasz was barely conscious as his lower half was unceremoniously drop and a hand gripped his neck again. With a quick jerk Zsasz's neck was snapped.

"Very brutal, but he deserved worse. Now, help the boy." Jason turned the other way dragging Zsasz's corpse. "While I will support the display you were about to make as it will terrify many, but letting an innocent die when you can help them is the same as killing them. Do I have to show you what I will do again?" Jason dropped the corpse and turned to the cowering teen. With two long strides he was standing over him and was about to pick him up until "Wipe the blood of your hands before touching him. Have some common courtesy." Jason stood again wiping his hands on his shirt. "Barbarian. Now lift him up in your arm cradling him in your arms and not slung over your shoulders or dragging him." The teen was too terrified to struggle as he was lifted off the ground blood dripping from his legs. "Good, now drop him off at a hospital emergency room. Then, you can continue what you were doing."

Letting out a deep exhale a fog enveloped them and the next thing the teen knew, he was laying on a gurney with a nurse shouting for a doctor.

The sun was rising and Jason felt tired for the first time in decades. "I felt even though you're far from human, you should enjoy what human do. Find a nice dark hole in the wall and rest for the first time in thirty-six years."

X-X

Under Wayne Manor Batman has finally made it to the bat cave after a night of chasing Joker's thugs and having a run in with Jervis Tetch AKA the Mad Hatter as they lead Batman into a trap. Oracle was able to use his communicator to counteract the hypnotic signal and lead Robin to where Jervis was sending it out. "Master Bruce…" Bruce had just taken off his cowl as Alfred the family's eldest friend and only Butler was holding a platter with breakfast for him "I would suggest waiting before partaking in the most important meal as what you're about to see may make you lose it." Alfred set down the platter and turned the monitor to a recorded news cast. " _This is Vicki Vale live from the court house where Gotham PD has coordinated off the area as they have found… the remains of one Victor Zsasz. I must warn you that what you're about to will shock all those with weak stomachs and young viewers please leave the room._ "

The screen began fast forwarding. "She waits a sufficient amount of time for those to leave." The screen froze with the image of Zsasz's corpse wrapped… no tied by his organs around the statue of justice with each half in a scale.

"Who could have done that?"

"I do not know sir, but whoever did this left a disturbing message." The screen froze again on words written in blood.

"I'm back. Who is back?"

"I have looked through your rouge gallery and Killer Croc's MO matches such brutality…"

"He is in belle revue…"

"Was, he escaped last night, but from the info Miss Gordan sent, Zsasz's estimated time of death is before the earliest estimation of Croc's escape." Bruce frowned at the news of Killer Croc.

"Bane could have done this to send a message. He might be back." Could and might, two words Bruce did not like using. He needed to work with hard facts and assumptions could lead him the wrong way. With Croc ruled out Bane was next on the list. "Have the coroners turned up the cause and means?"

"They won't have it until later in the day I'm afraid and Bruce Wayne is need for a board meeting and charity event later this evening."

"I have more important things…"

"You need to make an appearance Master Bruce and the guest list will may give you some insight to the events leading to Killer Crocs escape." Alfred showed the list and Bruce relented.

"I will Alfred, but in order for me to be comfortable I will need you, Robin, and Oracle looking into this as well. We can't narrow our scope on Bane it is just as likely that this is someone moving up. Check into surviving relatives of Zsasz's victims as it also maybe revenge against him."

"Very well sir, but please get some rest."

X-X

"So ends the first of many kills for Jason Voorhees. Next I'll have him crash the event and kill some wolves in Armani sheep clothing or maybe hunt a Croc and have a throw down in brown town. Who will be his allies in his quest and who will stand against him? My biggest question is will Jason gain some shred of humanity? Read to find out and don't forget to review."


	2. Chapter 2

Friday the 13 X Justice League

I own nothing

X-X

Jason awoke to the sounds of sirens as police cars raced by after a black van. "Voorhees how was your rest?" The voice was back and he was an unwelcome guest. "That is uncalled for; I even went through the effort to get rid of the blood on your clothes. I have a criminal for you to hunt down. Head into the sewers, the person you are hunting is big, green, scaly, and territorial. Walk south and you'll come across a manhole." Jason growled as he began walking off to look for a manhole as a red bike rode after the chase.

Jason walked pass women scantily clad and standing on corners. When one saw him they pulled out a cellphone and began to call someone. None of this mattered to him as he saw what he was looking for next to a car. He walked with the supernatural intimidation he exudes. The red head that had her head in the car saw him and backed out getting her knife ready. The driver saw her look to the other side and turned to see the large masked man.

The back door opened to let out a six foot one man in a black suit. "I suggest you turn around and walk back the way you came now!" Jason wasn't breaking stride and the man took a defensive pose, but as Jason got closer he went offensive not wanting to let the psycho get the first hit. The man threw two haymakers at Jason's liver and an elbow to the side of his head. Jason retaliated with a big kick sending the man into the car denting it. The man threw up from the force that hit his stomach and had to fight a pained groan. Jason grabbed the man slamming him against the car three times making it look worse.

Jason was going to slam him a fourth time until the voice chimed in "Enough you're going to kill him." Jason felt the cuffs hold his hand as if there was a chain connected to them. "These men are scum, but they are not doing this for pleasure. They are doing this for profit as they are payed to protect and drive the real sicko in the car."

Jason dropped the man on the ground as the driver was out of the car as well holding a gun at him. "Easy there big guy. Now you're going to back away from my colleague and we'll go our separate ways."

"Just enter the manhole behind you. Killer croc is the one you're after." He turned towards the cover easily tossed it to the side and dropped into it.

X-X

"How can you eat that crap Bullock?" A female police officer asked disgusted at what the detective was eating.

The portly man belched and replied "I'll show you sweetie" He took a large bite of his second chilidog that had everything on it including a fried egg and mayo. "Mmmmm" The other officer walked off as his phone rang. "Talking to Bullock" was how he answered.

"Bull, some mask man just walked in the district."

"Then call 911 I'm not same hush hush kind of person anymore."

"Hamilton is here and… He's walking towards his car. One of his bodyguards stepped out…"

"I suggest you turn around and walk back the way you came now!" A few moments later Bullock hears a body hit a car.

"He just kicked him into his car… Oh my god he's going to kill him!"

Bullock shot up and bellowed "Get Gordon!"

X-X

The sound of the water sloshing at Jason's feet and the occasional rat were the only noise around. He wandered through the labyrinth until he came across bars bent inwardly, but most of them were ripped out. Jason's eyes were drawn to a sliver of scaly skin on a few of the jagged bars. He snapped one of the bars and took off into Croc's den.

The water in this part was waist deep and came to a dead end with three human bodies soaking in the water. "Who are you?" Killer Croc spoke with his raspy voice as he rose from the water "You smell of death" Croc stepped back on to the stone floor behind him and let out a feral growl. He stood nine feet tall, twice as wide as Jason, and had a three foot tail. His arms were long, but his legs were short. His body was covered in scales; the only skin that looked almost human was on his chest and some of his gut with the more spiked scales on his forearms, head, back, and tail. His clothes were his torn inmate shorts with a broken chained collar. Straps and chains were on his right webbed hand with a shackle on his left ankle.

Jason began walking towards the cornered animal and Croc charged. Jason stabbed Croc into the gut just before he was thrown into a wall. He pulled out the bar and tossed it into the water. Croc move quickly to close the distance grabbing Jason by his shirt and jacket slamming him into the wall he landed against and whipped him towards the opposite wall as Jason's clothes were ripped off his back. Jason stood making a neck cracking motion. Croc Charged, but this time he was ready. Jason braced himself stopping his forward momentum and pushed back.

Croc bit into Jason's shoulder as it became evident he was being over powered. His teeth broke into the skin, but the muscle was too tough and as he increased the force of his bite his gums started to bleed. He was lifted off his legs and thrown himself losing a few teeth in Jason. He was quick to recover using his tail to knock his attacker off his feet into the water. Croc held him under the water with his large webbed hand, putting his full weight down as his claws dug in Jason's skin. Jason grabbed hold of his thumb ripping it off his hand and stabbing it in his arm again and again. Croc kept his weight on him in hopes of drowning Jason, but as the muscle and tendons were being cut it was becoming too painful.

Jason reached into a large wound with his opposite hand and pulled a chunk of flesh. Croc couldn't get away fast enough. Jason still gripping his arm slammed his fist into his elbow making it bend forty-five degrees the wrong way and started twisting. Croc clawed at Jason, but it did nothing to stop his torture. Jason was then lifted as he and Croc ran into the wall. The wall itself was now barely standing and the jar from the impact did more to hurt Croc than Jason and his grip just tighten. He couldn't shake him so like a coyote he chewed off his left arm and once severed Jason began beating him with it. One of the spiked scales stabbed into his right eye breaking off in the socket. Croc pushed him back and tried to run. Jason dropped the severed limb and grabbed his tail.

Croc tried to slip out, but was swung through the wall and into a pillar of an abandoned subway station. Croc's vision was blurring as Jason stood in the wall opening holding a large pipe ripped off the ceiling, but what he saw was his father standing a doorway holding a bound bundle of sticks. "You fucking freak, think you're big?!" Croc grabbed the nearest thing and threw it hitting the wall. "You damn bastard get over here!"

He walked forward and Croc tried to crawl back, but the pillar stopped him. 'Please n-no' He was on weapon raised then "PA PLEASE"… WHAM

He saw Jason… WHAM His Dad… WHAM Jason… WHAM Dad… WHAM Jason… WHAM Dad… WHAM Jason… WHAM Dad… WHAM Dad… WHAM Dad… WHAM Dad… WHAM a woman looking like she just baked was on his level, he felt warmth as she enveloped him in a hug. "Mama" was his last words as he was greeted with darkness.

Jason stood covered in his blood as Crocs head was caved in on the right side. His eye dangling by the nerve, with his brain, bone, and skin were caked on the pipe. He tossed the pipe to the side, grabbed some rebar from the broken pillar and the chains off his body. "Before you do what you're about to do. Rip out his heart and put it in the basket." A basket appeared off to his right. Jason tore off Crocs right index finger and started using it to desecrate his body. When the wound was big enough he reached in tearing flesh of like orange peels until ribs was the only thing in the way of a clear view of his heart.

X-X

Robin was in the sewer along with Gordon and Bullock as he caught up with them after stopping a shipment of demolition grade explosive from being delivered to… from what he beat out of the thugs… the Joker. Penguin might hate the clown, but as long as the cash is good he'll sell to anyone. The location they were supposed to go to was empty with a taunting sign for Batman that said _This was a small hint as the punchline will be a blast Bats_.

Robin stayed back from the two, to make a call. "Oracle, we maybe on Killer Croc's trail."

"Tim, be careful that makes possibly two psychos down there."

"The mask guy backed off when the gun was pull. So he'll probably stay clear of Croc and turn tail when he sees me."

"Yeah, you're not as intimidating as you think and from the report he didn't care or look at the guy with the gun."

"Robin, Bullock I found something"

"Call you back." They came across the bent bars with the scraps of scales. "Let me do something." Robin pulled out a batarang and threw it through. It scanned the area telling him there were four dead bodies and nothing alive. "Alright it's clear, but stay behind me." The Bo staff was at the ready as the other two got their guns ready.

"Yeah while leather face chews on you we can get away."

"Possible, Leather Face is a cannibal." When they were in, it was easy to see a struggle had accord. Someone had fought Croc and when Robin saw out the hole it was clear to see who won. "Oracle, we found him."

"Oh my god" Commissioner Gordon saw Killer Croc hanging upside down like a prize catch by chains with rebar hooks in his body. A large pile of flesh, muscle, and bones were off to the side and his organs were just dangling out of his chest onto the floor. It took will power not to vomit.

X-X

Jason was soaking wet from his walk through one of the Gotham Rivers blood was washed away and he stood not knowing what to do as the voice along with cuff told him what to do. "I just give you directions. Direction of the night, toss the gloves, mask, and the teeth in your shoulder." Jason let out a sigh as he did as he was told. "Good now there is a shanty town a block up. As long as you don't cause trouble they are quite hospitable."

Jason was a sight to see as all his scars were visible to them all. His face had the most of them from where he cut his growths off so he could wear the mask. Jason walked to the far side which had no cover for the rain. He sits against a building wall and decided to rest.

They saw that the big guy wasn't causing problems or taking someone's spot. They tossed a tarp over him and let him be.

X-X

Morning came and last night charity event was a bust for Killer Croc's escape. Mayor Hamilton canceled his appearance and that cut the warden's time short as they seem close these days. Vicki was there and she wouldn't let him out of her sight. Evidence of that, is this was her bedroom. There was some good, as a known associate of Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask was setting up a meeting with the director of a security firm called Dark Light. They were really a mercenary group trying to gain a foot hold in Gotham, but it was slowly being absorbed into multiple crime families. They set the meeting to occur in the next three days plenty of time to find the location. As Bruce got dressed to leave before Vicki could wake up he had a foreboding feeling that something was wrong in his city. Something he might not be able to stop on his own.

X-X

"Batman, why do you want to stand in Jason's way? Anyway I think it may be time for a mass murder, but that going to have to wait. He's not going to learn anything if I just send him out to kill someone, but maybe after a mass murder. I wonder if he is being brutal enough to strike fear in Gotham. Read to find out and don't forget to review."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't own anything

X-X

Wayne Manor was active as the normal amount of three people was visited by two guests. Barbra Gordon AKA Oracle had come to see Bruce and Tim about last night's events. Dick AKA Nightwing came from Bludhaven once news of Zasz's death started reach out of Gotham. Alfred brought in some refreshments "Thank you Alfred."

"You're welcome Master Grayson."

"So Bruce, any ideas on who's tearing up your rouge gallery?" Dick asked as he took a sip of lemonade.

"Croc was a prime suspect, but whoever is doing this has gone after him."

"What about that Hockey mask wearing guy that roughed up Hamilton's security?" Tim asked as it was obvious that the man wasn't a sane individual.

"There wasn't much to go on by description alone. Also, how does the "I'm back" fit in to this." Bruce contemplated out loud.

"What if the message didn't mean a person was back, but the idea of justice. Zasz's body was wrapped around the statue of justice. Whoever did that, could feel they are carrying out their form of it." Barbra laid out her reasoning and it seemed like it was closer to the mark.

"Even more reason to stop them if they think themselves judge, jury, and executioner. They were both displayed gruesomely, but Killer Croc was missing his heart was Zasz missing an organ?"

Barbra flipped open her laptop and pull up the file. "A Kidney and liver were not recovered, but rat claw and bite marks were found meaning they may have been scavenged when no one was around."

"As far as we know there are two victim both killed by bare hands and brute force. I want you two to focus on finding the masked man tonight and I will try to find a lead on the Joker. I want to put these animals behind bars before any more damage can be done."

"This may help as there was a break in at a demolition site with two security guards dead from Joker toxin. All the charges were taken." Barbra stated as she read off her computer.

"Why, wasn't I informed of this?"

"Because it just happened, at a Wayne Enterprise construction site Mister Wayne" A male voice came from a phone on Alfred's tray.

"Lucius Fox is on the phone sir and it seems Master Bruce is needed."

X-X

Jason was being jostled awake by a child. "Hey mister, you don't want to miss the volunteers." His eyes opened to see an eight year old kid looking at him.

"David, stop bothering the man." a nice elderly woman walked up. "I'm sorry if he bothered you… did you sleep out here without a shirt?" Jason just breathed in and out giving no reply. "You come on young man and get you something." She said in a motherly tone which Jason stood up and followed her.

"You seem to respond well to motherly figure... well as long as they are not trying to impersonate yours." Jason growled at the memory at how desperate he was to see her, he allowed a girl to pretend.

"Not a morning person are you. They have coffee to wake and warm you up." The memory of his mother allowing him a sip almost made him emote more than confusion, anger, or indifference.

They were now in line for the volunteers to hand out their supplies. "You know, why is the kid on the street instead of an orphanage or foster home. Oh never mind I just remembered this city sucks!"

"Hey, looks like you need some clothes there big guy and probably some food." An obviously nervous teen trying to be nice to a man that looked like he could break him in half. "If you go over to Wildcat and he'll warm you up with some chili…" Jason just stared at the teen "*Cough* we-well you could also risk trying his tonic." He tried to joke.

"Stop making the boy nervous and get some food." The old woman told Jason.

"Just walk over to the guy in the cat costume with wrapped hands Jason." He saw the man the voice was talking about and he was eating some chili with some of the homeless men and women just talking.

He strode over and his shadow cast over the sitting man "How you doin' big guy." Jason reply was just a sigh "That good?" The man in the cat suit stood three inches shorter than Jason and grabbed a big bowl. "Big guy like you probably eat three bowls." He filled it to the brim and handed it over.

"Smells spicy; spicy food has only burned me in the end." Jason stared at the bowl with the memory of his mother's words about eating everything placed in front of you. Wildcat was grabbing a spoon for him, but Jason just tipped the bowl swallowing the contents. "You remember how to chew right?"

"Must be hungry want a refill?" Jason handed the bowl over and burped.

First meal in decades and it was pretty good and it got the taste of river water from his mouth. Usually it didn't bother him same with the not sleeping, but he figured it was another thing the voice did. "Guilty as charged."

Wildcat gave him the bowl again "This time chew, don't want you choking." This time he had put the spoon in.

"Use the spoon." Jason grabbed the utensil with his right and scooped a big spoonful. Jason chewed and swallowed.

"Have a seat big guy. My names Ted "Wildcat" Grant, what's your name?" Jason sat down looking indifferent while eating.

Then the woman came with a shirt and jacket. "These were the biggest I could find."

"Those may be a bit small; He's about six foot eight inches and 290lb? Am I close?" He asked Jason, but he didn't know.

"Just nod Jason he got the height right." Jason did as he was told and kept eating.

"If that's the biggest they got I probably got something that may fit at my gym." He got up and Jason followed placing the bowl on the table. The seventy year old boxer was a faster walker than him and he wasn't trying to be. "Get the led out young man! I've had bowel movements faster than you."

"Jason mind if I use you hand for a bit?" The voice was polite in asking, but there was no way Jason would give it any control over his body. "You should trust me more than that. He is trying to gauge who you are by joking around."

Wildcat waited at the door for him to catch up and when he finally did. "Geez my grandma moves faster than you and she's in a casket." He opened the door to fairly worn gym with a boxing ring. "I have some clothes around here." Wildcat went off and came back with a box labeled ' _Spares_ '. "You never know when you need to hand out clothes. I have a few more boxes you can go through and if you want you can use the showers while I get them."

"Those are for heroes that need civilian clothing with a pretty good range. Jason, go use the showers and I'll get your teeth." A sigh as Jason felt a tingling in his mouth as he went to the locker room. "You remember how to disrobe right?" An annoyed sigh was the response. "Well I'll leave you be for now."

X-X

The big guy is intimidating and gives off a vibe like something restraining him. Be it moral code or conditioning that man was like a caged beast that knows when it's time to feed. "An analogy, that's not that far off Mister Grant."

Before he knew it Wildcat was in a comfortable chair with a glass of whiskey "What the hell?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Before him was a man of pure light sitting in another chair. "Now the reason you're here is to listen to an offer."

"What snake oil you trying to sell light bright and how long are you going to keep me here?"

"As long as it takes for me to get through my pitch and the faster I start the faster you get home. I would like you to train my… ward? Close enough, now here is what you should know he is the one that killed Zasz and Croc…"

Wildcat threw his drink in the fire as he shot up ready to fight. "No way in hell I'd help a killer!"

The man didn't even flinch and it wasn't over confidence. "If you are done with your tantrum it would do you well to remember that you don't go home until we have an adult conversation. So leave your naivety at the door you help killers all the time. Feeding the revolving door thinking you're making a difference as the body count rises. You all pick and choose, but let's look thing objectively." The man grabbed Grant and his life flashed before his eyes.

X-X

" _Mister Wayne, does this incident changes your policy that restricts security guards from carrying firearms?_ "

" _I stand behind that policy as we promote non-lethal means to restrain assailants. Wayne Enterprise outfits all security with protective gear as well as tranquilizer guns, Tasers, and all go through training._ "

" _That is all well and good, but how does that all stack up against meta-humans that have taken to crime?_ "

" _Three times a month drills are ran for that very purpose and each building have safe rooms prepared to protect them from more violent situations as well as blast shields to contain meta-humans or keep them out. We take the safety of all into account._ "

" _Does your policy…_ "

" _Breaking news we just received word that the criminal Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc was found dead…_ " Bruce paused the broadcast and was already going over any possible leaks he could think of.

"Alfred, get Barbra on the phone that information was supposed to stay within the precinct."

"Already on the line, Master Bruce."

"Bruce I'm already looking into past phone and email activity since yesterday."

"And?"

"It's quiet no one was reaching out to anyone"

The television turned off as Bruce didn't need to worry about the press conference anymore, but now he needed to look into this. "Look in to this now it could be the criminal gloating to the media." Bruce hung up and now he had to compose his-self as he was on his way to comfort their families and he just needed make sure it doesn't come off as a gesture for good press or a silencing of bad.

"Master Bruce we could reschedule or have Mr. Fox go in your stead."

"I'll be fine Alfred."

X-X

Jason was now out and dressed in work boots, jeans and a short sleeve black shirt. He saw Wildcat sitting on a stool in the ring just staring at one of the corners. "Jason" He stopped and tilted his head as no one… here knew his name. "I will see you in a week."

"Don't worry Voorhees we had a discussion. Now you need to walk around outside for a bit." Jason sighed and exited the building.

X-X

"That's the guy." A homeless man pointed at Jason from a black Lincoln with tinted glass. "He showed up last night. No shirt on his back and he just sat down and slept, one of the others put a tarp over him. Also, hasn't said a word to anyone."

"He's a big and strong looking guy. Worth $250 and not a penny more, big guy equals big appetite."

"He could easily out work…"

"$220"

"What?"

"$190 and if you keep talking I will lower it again so take it and leave."

X-X

Grant was just sitting staring off thinking about the conversation.

X-Flashback-X

Wildcat was on the ground convulsing on his back. He turned and puked all over the floor "You've taken things quite well Mister Grant. Realizing that your whole system doesn't even work like the dam you think it is, but more of a mask people prefer looking at. "

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Train and befriend the supernatural monster. He is an unstoppable beast that no force can truly contain him so why not put him to use. You have a week to come to terms with your part in this. Look on the bright side you'll be helping someone who will make a real difference."

X-Flashback End-X

In grant's hand was a cellphone with Bruce's numbered dialed and ready to call. "What am I going to do?"

X-X

"Hopefully the smart thing Grant. I want this to work and Bruce is just going to be a moody pain, but that is the burden of having the freewill to do so. He's free to inform him and I won't stop Grant; I would just have to try someone else." Light from the fire place flickers "the upcoming blood bath might push him to tell on me. Read to find out and don't forget to review."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: DON'T OWN CRAP**

X-X

"Mister Falcone… (Pant) I am gathering up your order… (Pant) of gold as we speak all 400… (Pant) pounds of it." A Fat man who looked like he would get winded by blinking too fast was talking on a satellite phone.

"We need that gold in two days at the most. If you don't have it ready by tomorrow we have a problem."

"I'll have the bums… (Pant) work double time… (Pant) just for you."

"You better cause with your fat ass it'll be week before I have actually pork back on the menu. My boy will be picking it up." The line went dead.

The fat man took a few deep breaths before dialing another number. "Black Mask, I think the Falcone family are on to your meeting. They want their gold by tomorrow."

"You already have the Pyrite coated right Biggs?"

"(Pant) Already taken… (Pant)…"

"Stop and catch your breath or get someone who doesn't get winded by talking on THE FUCKING PHONE! Once the deal is done call me immediately." The line went dead.

X-X

"Fat bastard!"

"Mr. Sionis, your heart." A raven haired female secretary spoke as the glass whizzed pass her. She didn't even flinch too use to her boss' angry outburst. They have become too common due to the shift to villain status and the stress was aggravating his heart condition. Black Mask needed her calm demeanor just to continue thriving.

"I know, I can hear the damn thing going off. Just have everything set up for Dark Light; we need more trained thugs instead of these punks. I'm not putting the weapons we're getting from Luther in idiot hands."

"181.44 kilograms is 6.93 million plus the cash that the Falcone Family is converting for the gold gives us a total of 13.86 million. Minus the four million in gold and cash for Dark Light we will be short for the ordinance you want to outfit them with by seven."

"Then we dip into our actual funds. Luther will help make it look legit the question how much is his help going to cost. That laughing bastard is going to get caught sooner or later then we run the risk of being the Bat's main focus. We need to move fast."

"Yes, Mister Sionis I will have the money moved through multiple offshore accounts before any actual withdraws."

X-X

"Alright big guy you earn your keep starting now. Grab a pickaxe and head down just follow the example of the others." Jason grabbed the offered tool and was going to kill the man in the nonobvious way to take that machete he had on his belt.

"Jason, don't kill anyone just yet. Go into the mine and wait until night fall then you can kill them all." With a sigh Jason walk in.

"Pick up the pace you mute bastard!" Jason keeps his pace as he walks in as the man got impatient and shot at his feet "MOVE!" It didn't even register to Jason as he finally entered it.

"NEW BLOOD COMING IN!"

X-X

"NEW BLOOD COMING IN!"

"Hey Dan, what poor shmuck you think they got this time?" A small man with red hair asked.

"I don't know, but probably someone who doesn't talk more than he works." A large black man spoke as he swung away at the gold ore.

"Hey I'm good for moral and did they really expect from short skinny Salvo. I at least pull my weight."

"Then you're lucky to be short and skinny. Get to work before they get down here." With that said Salvo started working as he began they heard the cage move. When it opened they saw the new guy and Salvo stop. He watched as one the people working for Biggs seem to tell him to work near them before getting back in the cage and heading back up.

"This guy is bigger than you Dan." Salvo spoke as the giant of a man walked up next to them giving them a good look at him. The man was bald and had scar patches on the right side of his head like shaved violently with a machete and a long cut mark from the left corner of his mouth to the back of his jaw. There was also a scar on his neck from a stab wound. "Uh, hey big guy what brought you here?" The man slowly turned to them and cocked his head to the side in confusion allowing them to see his cold pale green eyes.

X-X

Wildcat was still at his gym, but the phone was on a counter as he was looking through all his newspaper he had collected over the years in Gotham. With headlines like batman foils another one of his villains' scheme focusing on how many lives were saved, but no one was adding up the lives lost over the years. Guards of the prison or Asylum they were sent to, civilians that died before people even knew they escaped, good cops that tried to do their jobs. Just recently with Killer Croc's discovered den and body there were remains of multiple victims he had killed after his escape there and were finding more scattered throughout the sewer.

Zasz was a remorseless killer that was never going to stop no matter how much so called help he was getting at Arkham. When ninety percent of the people working there were on someone's payroll how does anyone get help? "No…" Wildcats slammed his fist into the counter. "I… we…" The fire died as he couldn't think. "Why can't I come defend our actions? Did that thing do something to my mind?"

"Unless you willfully give me your free will I can't alter your mind."

"Are you watching me to make sure I don't tell on your monster?"

"Nope, I don't like being labeled as a puppeteer. Think of it as me having notifications for slander."

"So you're not controlling the thing that is killing for you?"

"Does a dog owner control their… well dog just because they hold a leash? I curb his instinct toward criminals instead of some random victim. Now why do you de-humanize Jason? Insert fallback generalization or black and white view point."

"What?"

"You're going to say killing makes you a monster or less than human. Then I bring up soldiers and self –defense. You bring up that heroes save lives without taking them, but I counter with none of your villains show remorse or reform and even escape to kill more. You'll say Jason is not giving them a chance to change, though the two victims he killed were given multiple chances to change, but refused to take them. I then say He gives one chance to change if there is a chance at reform. Now here is an actual question does the Joker deserve a chance?"

"Hell no" Wildcat shocked himself with his immediate answer.

"My thoughts exactly. Let's discuss the situation you… well we have found ourselves in further."

"We find ourselves in, what do you mean by that?"

"While repurposing a soul to be one for vengeful justice is not uncommon, there are things that need to be done. Being a nigh invulnerable juggernaut doesn't mean you're going to win a fight. He is slow moving besides teleportation he doesn't physically cover ground fast and he doesn't throw a punch properly."

"You want me to loosen him up and teach the… big guy to box like a pro…"

"No, like you as there is literally no one better than you. He will take to it fast if you hold nothing back and I mean do things you wouldn't deem safe for a… Damn, I had something on the tip of my tongue, but you get the idea. If you want to talk some more feel free to call me again tomorrow for I will be busy for the rest of today."

X-X

Jason was mining gold alongside the two as they gave up on talking to him. They stared at the chunks of gold Jason threw into the cart. "Wow you are a great worker." The voice was back adding more noise to everything going on around him. "Glad to see you as well. Now, what did I miss…? You've been hearing the cracks of the beams and you haven't warned the others yet?" The voice seemed to think Jason knew how to communicate. "Ever play Charades, but there's not much time for you to practice."

X-X

It became apparent that the big guy wasn't a talker, but one hell of a miner as he was breaking off large pieces of gold ore practically with every swing and tossing them with ease into the mine car with no sign of slowing down. "With the way the big guy is working they might let us take a break."

"Don't forget their motto you get a break when the mine collapses." Dan cracked a morbidly true joke. All of a sudden the big guy stopped mid swing. "Don't worry man they don't happen as often now." The big guy clapped his hands loud enough to get everyone's attention and once he had it he pointed to the ladder like he was telling us to get out of the mine.

"What do you want?"

He then pointed to his ears then the support beams and after he made a motion like he was breaking something he held up his hand counting down. Five, four, three, two, one and three beams cracked. "EVERYONE GET OUT!"

X-X

Jason stood looking at the people scramble towards the ladders and the cuff that only he could feel were keeping his hands at his side as the urge to torture someone was strong. To say Jason was angry would be an understatement as the voice had control over his body and made him move. "The cuffs are training wheels remember and if this people would have died because of something you could have warned them about that would have violated our agreement meaning young Voorhees would have been punished. You wouldn't have wanted that and if you are patient you will get to torture." With the knowledge the voice did this for his innocence the anger left with the urge to torture.

"You only torture when you're angry?" Jason's mother always said it was best to work out anger and what better way than making someone hurt before killing them. "I did sense you were irritated when you killed Zasz, but start moving to get out of the damn tunnel." The mine was collapsing, but not as fast people were making it out to be in their panic. The way they yelling for people to move it was as if the rocks were crushing them this second.

The masses were already at the exit as Jason was the last out. The guards surrounded them all guns ready as a fat man in a motorized chair rolled into view. "What the hell do you bums…? (pant) think you're doing? (Pant) get back to…" Before he could finish the noise of the mine collapsing cut him. "Damn it… (Pant) another fucking collapse. Feed the bums… (Pant) they have a break. Someone get in there and… (Pant) see how long it will take… (Pant) to get up and running."

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word run. They're not going to have it working before you kill them all" Voice spoke as though these people were already dead. "They are if you're on the job. When the sun sets the guards and the fat man all need to be dead and hidden before sunrise. So for now wait." Jason's patience was not something to question like the food they were given. Everyone was forced to go to the quarters they made for the forced labor it had one door, no windows, and for sleeping there were mattresses, sleeping bags, and few blankets. Some of the men offered Jason the good ones for saving their lives, but he made no move for them and just sat on the bare floor looking at the beams of light that shown throw the walls and roof. They all let him be as Jason waited for night.

X-X

"I think it was that mute fucks fault." One guard complained to a second who was just letting him vent.

"You're just mad he didn't piss himself when you shot at him."

"I should have just shot him. Big bastard gives me the creeps."

"What creeps, me out is the fact you brought a machete into the desert."

"It intimidates this scum. Threaten to cut a man scares them more than shooting them." He could have sworn he heard a cracking noise. "That sounded nasty." Silence was the reply "Phil?" The man turned to see Phil hanging limply in a giant miner with a gasmask grasp before he dropped him. He tried to take his gun out of his holster and take aim, but he was grabbed around the neck and had his head slammed against the post making him drop it. With the miner's free hand he grabbed the pickaxe from his belt. The man tried to scream, but all that came out was strangled gurgles. The pick was raised and instead of the sharp ends killing him the handle was the means. It was shoved down his throat busting his teeth as it ripped his esophagus as it was forced down and blood began to fill his lungs and stomach. The head was just at the mouth and with a swift motion it was imbedded into the pole to give the illusion he was standing on his own. As the spasms stopped the giant grabbed the machete inspecting it and beheaded the corpse cleanly in such a smooth motion it just looked right in his hand.

X-X

"Jason now has a machete and a lot of people kill, let the slaughter begin. Grant might be on board if I keep pushing and I wonder how far the news has gotten. As always read to find out and don't forget to review… Oh and happy Valentine's Day. This was all a happy little coincidence honestly until I realized there was a that killer miner."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Don't own anything

X-X

It was a quiet night, but Biggs was demanding a late night meal to eat away his anger at the collapse. Not only is the mine closed for a bit, but none of the bums died so we could sell off organs to cover some of the losses. With the radio down so I was walking to the kitchen to tell them to start cooking, but I could smell something cooking already. Entering the smell got stronger and there was smoke coming from the oven. I immediately grab the extinguisher and ran over to see that there was fire inside of it. Opening the oven smoke bombarded me as I pulled the pin and sprayed the inside until I was sure the fire was out. Toss it aside and turning off the oven I grabbed a mitt to pull out whatever was in there.

It was a charred body with limbs cut off at the knees and elbows. Backing away I slipped on a pool of blood falling onto the hard floor with my head practically bouncing on it. As my vision slipped into darkness I saw the limbs under the counter before the view was blocked by a boot.

I came to bound and gagged being dragged across ice as I was now in the freezer seeing the meat on the hooks. The giant of a man lifted me up with one hand feet first to an empty hook. He forced the hook through my ankles and I couldn't help the muffled cry of pain. I could now see the gas mask the monster was wearing and he looked at my face. I could swear he was staring me in my eyes as he raised his machete, at this point I couldn't tell if the warm liquid flowing towards my face was piss or blood, but I knew I crapped myself. He placed the blade between my legs and my begging screams were replaced with by screams of pain.

X-X

Jason slowly drew the blade through his meat and guts until it hit the ribcage which needed more force. As soon as it broke them the light in the man's eyes were snuffed out. Jason wiped the blood off the machete and went out to the closest one oblivious of the fact that it was dangerous to be alone.

X-X

"Cheating bastard, how the hell did he get a straight flush." My body was swaying as a result of how much whiskey I drank and there was no way I was going to make to the indoor toilet, so I was heading to one of the outhouse that was meant for the bums, but we force them to piss where they stand and shit by their cabin. I get in and latch the door before my ass made contact. I see that some lonely soul left a playboy in here. "I might as well give it some use." It was a good second before there was a knock at the door. "Occupied, go away" I was about to open it to find a non-sticky page, but the knocking continued. "I said buzz off." The knocking continued "knock again and see what happens!" whoever was on the other side seem to have backed away, but then the guy banged on the door. "THAT'S IT" I stand and pull my pants up before reaching for the latch "I'M GOING TO SHIT DOWN YOU FUC…" As soon as I open the door a large hand slammed into my face.

X-X

Jason's palmed the man's face muffling the startled scream as his head met the back of the outhouse cracking the wood. Jason then forced the man to kneel with his head and neck hovered over the hole. He struggled failing to buck the much larger Jason off as the guard's pants fell elevating his fear of what was happening. Jason moved the blade to his throat letting him feel the cold blade before severing it. He screamed more until with a swift motion he was left to bleed out into the toilet. Jason closed the door behind him listening for the sounds of his next victim and it wouldn't be long before bodies were found. Jason exhaled a mist that seeped through the filters to envelope him.

He appeared few feet away from three men sitting on crates with their guns leaning against them. They were around a spool with only a lantern illuminating their card game and drinks. If the one across the spool looked up from his hand in time to see the machete that imbedded itself in his chest with enough force to knock him off his crate and onto the ground. The two men jumped up in shock and the thought to grab their guns were slowed by the alcohol they drank. That slow reaction allowed Jason to grab them both by their throats lifting them off the ground. The one in his right hand struggled and the one in his left reached his knife stabbing Jason's arm. Jason increased the grip of his right hand forcing the man to pass out and once he was out Jason dropped him. Jason wrenched the knife from the man with ease tossing it aside then with his right hand forced the man nose into his skull with his thumb and as if cracking a nut Jason cracked his skull open showing what brain he had.

The man he choked gasped for air as he regained consciousness and tried to crawl to his gun, but Jason was not going to let that happen as he grabbed him by the back of his neck, lifting him, and placing his chin on the top of the spool with his throat being pressed into the edge of it. Jason raised his leg and brought it down on his back forcing the man's body into the crevice with sickening cracks.

Jason looked at his work, but the gurgling from the other side caught his attention. Walking around the makeshift table the man with the machete in his chest was still alive, his eyes begging to be spared from his imminent death. Jason grabbed the handle of the blade twisting it slowly before removing it and leaving the man to bleed to death as he snuffs out the lantern.

X-X

"Where's my (pant) food?" there was no reply over the radio. "WHERE'S MY (cough pant cough x5)… Oh god." Yelling was really not good for me. "Where are you (Pant) lazy bastards?" I get up off my chair and make my way to the door. Pushing it open I felt it gain resistance and when I finally got it open all the way I had to catch my breath. My hands were now on my knees and my eyes fell on a pool of blood. There was also a smear leading to just behind the door I just open. I saw one of my guys just lying there with his jaw barely hanging on to his head. I stumble back from the sight and turned so I could use the Satellite phone, but standing behind my desk was a giant of a man covered in blood. He shoved my desk out of the way and I took off running as fast as I could.

X-X

"Is he trying to jog away from you?" Jason stood tilting his head at the overweight man's attempt to run. When the fat man got to the stairs he doubled over to catch his breath and looked back. Jason began walking towards him causing the man push himself up, take a deep breath, and try to get down them as fast as he could. There was a loud crack of the railing breaking followed by a single profanity ending with a thud of a fat body hitting the ground. Jason walked the stairs to see he was on the floor groaning, wheezing, and not getting up. "Now that's just sad."

X-X

I came to seeing I was being dragged into the mine's cage with the giant and once we were in he hit the button. I then remember I have a revolver on my belt. I slowly unclip it and let out all the rounds only two hit in his arm and one broke his blade. He looked at what was left of his machete and began growling. He tossed it to the side, grabbed me, slammed me into the cage wall, and looks ready to tear my head off. The cage reached the bottom and the giant took a breath before dragging me out.

He threw against the rubble, I try to get up, but the giant grabbed a big ass stone and slammed it into my leg shattering the bone. He lifts the rock and takes out my other leg. He walks back to the cage grabbing a lantern turning it on. I could now see four of my men each impaled to a post by jagged pieces of track. He places the lantern on the ground and goes back up. I had to get out of here, but how could I move with my legs like this. In my panicked state I almost didn't hear the sound of lit dynamite.

X-X

Everyone was woken up by an explosion outside. Each guy clambered for one of the many holes in the wall in the direction of the blast to see smoke coming from the mine. "Someone is coming out." A large figure was walking towards the cabin slow and deliberate. "Dan, you think they're about to put us back to work?"

"I don't know" Dan spoke as whoever it was made it to the door. He stood for a second before the guy ripped the door off and tossed it. Salvo got behind Dan fast, but the guy just stood in the opening. It was too dark for them to make out any features of the guy. He motioned for us to follow him, but no one moved a muscle. He then swung his arm taking out a chunk of wall followed with an impatient form of the gesture. None of the men were going to see what happens if he had to ask a third time. They followed the figure towards the exit where a medium truck and trailer was waiting. The man handed Dan a map and keys followed by him opening up a crate to show it was full of gold bars.

"God bless you man!" Dan reached out to shake his hand, but he refused it and gestured for all of them to leave. This time no one needed to be told twice as he just gave them their freedom and pay.

"Mama, your little boy Salvo is coming home!"

X-X

Jason watch the men leave "Now, you should start preparing a welcoming for those coming for their fool's gold." Jason was growing more annoyed with the night. He lost the machete and the voice was being bossy. "I am just suggesting that you set traps. I am not ordering you to kill a certain way or anything. Although, you may want to kill Mario Falcone with the pyrite they are coming to get… just a suggestion." Jason let out a sigh and walked off from the gate as he had to prepare.

X-X

The sun was up as three vehicles were traveling down a dirt road two 1940 Buicks and followed by a pickup truck. Ten men total split up with five in the lead car, three in the second including Mario Falcone, and two in the pickup. As they drew close the first driver saw a figure on one of the watch towers throw something fast through the windshield nailing the driver in the sternum. They all saw it was two shovels duck taped together with the heads facing each other, but the last thing they notice was a lit fuse going into the pocket they made.

As the first car explodes the second swerved off the road to avoid the flaming wreckage and as they tried to get back on their tires were punctured by hidden pickaxe heads. They lost complete traction, flipped multiple times before landing upside down with the front passenger halfway out the window.

The pickup drove past the hidden hazard before getting back on the road. The driver and passenger got out guns drawn, but the passenger got his head split by a fire axe as soon as he stepped out. The driver was taking cover behind the truck as he heard the body fall. He took aim as he stood from cover. Not seeing anyone he slowly made his way to the overturned car to check on his boss. He opened the back driver side door to see Mario in a disheveled brown suit held in the middle seat by the belt. "Mr. Fal…" was as far as the man got as he was jerked upward hitting the back of his head as he was pulled out. He was too dazed to try and stop his head from meeting the exposed rim.

Mario came to and saw blood fall from above after he heard bone on metal. The body dropped showing the thugs head was cracked open as if it were an egg. He also saw another pair of legs belonging to whoever killed his men. He scrambled to get out of the belt and didn't care that he made noise as he hit the roof and grabbed the briefcase as he crawled out on the opposite side. He tried to stand, but the seatbelt caused him pain when he was tossed in the car. Mario only got a few feet away from the car before the giant man grabbed his leg, flipped him, and lifted him off the ground. In an act of defiance Mario spit onto the mask and began to yell "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" The giant nodded before knocking him out.

X-X

Jason brought the man to the smelter part of the compound where six more victims were found four with their heads caved in along with scorch marks, one's ashes were in the furnace, and the last had a perfect scorched hole through his heart. Jason chained Mario's hands to his ankles behind him and drove a spike down to keep him on his knees. Mario regained conscious to the smell of rotten eggs and tried to struggle against his restraint. He could see Jason, but he heard the footsteps get closer and the smell stronger. Jason walked in front of him showing the ladle filled with what looked like liquid gold, but smelled like ass. "It is mostly pyrite Mister Falcone." A voice spoke to Mario, but came from inside his head.

"What the hell?"

"Which is where you'll be going; the fat man was giving you fake gold coated in the real stuff to pass the sniff test. So you will be covered in more gold then your worth."

"Wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Mario screamed as Jason poured out the contents onto him.

"Save your voice this is going to take a while he has to make multiple trips. Once he's done you'll be returned to your father."

X-X

Carmine the Roman Falcone was waiting his son's return at his dock with the gold and hopefully with the cash as well. The fact he had a shipping company meant he could use Dark Light to aggressively expand out of Gotham maybe to Happy Harbor. "Boss"

"What is Mario back?"

"No, there is a crate outside addressed to you."

"And"

"We're wondering what you want us to do with it."

"Bring it to the back, after you have it checked." They did as they were told and cleared the crate bringing it before their boss. As the crate was opened Carmine dropped to his knees. Everything except Mario's head was covered in gold like substance with his face in a horrifying silent scream as whatever he was covered in was down his throat. "Who did this? WHO DID THIS TO MY BOY?!"

X-X

"We know who did this, but you're going to have to find out on your own while letting it be known someone killed the next in line to be head of the family. A total of twenty-nine victims between last night and this morning, but all to gain a key piece in the grand plan… starter money. I'll be holding onto it for him as Jason will be walking back to Gotham. He's going to have a little run in with two factions and a self-proclaimed artist. Before that happens we need to check in on what Bruce is doing about the Joker. Read to find out and don't forget to review."


End file.
